LA PRUEBA INCOMODA
by La Comadreja
Summary: Ron se ha convertido en curandero de San Mungo, pero se le presentara una prueba algo incomoda de pasar, sera lo suficientemente profesional? completo!
1. Chapter 1

**UNA PRUEBA INCÓMODA**

–Buenas tardes, tengo una cita a las 12 pm con Madame Pomfrey.

–Oh, lo siento no podrá atenderla.

–_Oh Dios_, a que hora vuelve… la espero.

–No, solo vendrá más tarde por sus cosas, Madame McGonagall le ha pedido que regrese al Colegio Hogwarts por lo menos una temporada, pues la necesita y me temo que ya no dará consulta aquí en San Mungo.

–¿Qué? No puede ser – murmuró ella en su desesperación, realmente necesitaba verla, quería alguien de _confianza_.

Por la tarde llegó Madame Pomfrey a recoger sus cosas para salir con todo lo que necesitaría al volver a Hogwarts y su asistente le dijo lo que había sucedido. Ella pensó que sería importante decírselo a él, según se asistencia la chica se se había mostrado bastante mortificada. Así que se dirigió al recién ingresado curandero de San Mungo, quien a fin de cuentas se quedaría a cargo del Hospital en su ausencia.

–Buenas tardes, ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro Madame Pomfrey, adelante.

–Hijo, mira como tu sabes me regreso a Hogwarts, y no me quiero quedar con ningún pendiente y menos aún con este que te concierne en particular.

–Dígame.

–Tu hermana. Vino a buscarme ayer, se miraba bastante preocupada, quería hacerme una consulta pero yo en ese momento realmente no podía, ella sacó cita para esta tarde pero ya no he podido atenderla, dice mi asistente que se miraba bastante afligida, y me pareció que siendo curandero tú, su hermano, y viviendo en la misma casa, seguramente podrás ayudarla.

–¿Ginny vino a buscarla? Pero, no le dijo qué era lo que sentía ¿o algo?.

–No, no hablamos mucho en aquella ocasión, lo siento hijo, tengo que irme.

–Si está bien, gracias.

Ron se había desconcertado, ¿Ginny enferma? ¿Porque no le había dicho nada? Siempre habían sido muy unidos. Por la noche se fue algo preocupado y decidido a observarla primero. Cuando llegó a su casa Ginny estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar.

–Hola, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Ron saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

–Waffles.

–¿Me haces uno?

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa suave y le dijo: –¿Sólo uno?

Ron se rió. –Bueno que sean varios.

Mientras cenaban Ron la estuvo observando, su color era normal, bueno era pálido, pero ese era su color natural, aunque anímicamente sí se miraba decaída. No sonreía tanto como antes, y recordó que hacía unos días que ya ni siquiera lo imitaba como acostumbraba cuando quería molestarlo. En ese momento no había nadie en la cocina o cerca de ahí, entonces pensó que podía acercarse a ella y preguntar.

–Ginny, ¿te sientes bien?

–¿Yo? Si, ¿por qué?

–Te veo muy seria, ¿te sientes mal?

–N-no, es que… estoy medio cansada y… no he dormido bien y eso… – para Ron que conocía muy bien a su hermana fue evidente que ella estaba ocultando algo.

–Ginny - dijo acercándose a ella y hablándole más bajo –puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes ¿verdad?

–_Eeeh_, si claro.

–¿Qué necesitas de Madame Pomfrey? Me dijo que fuiste a buscarla, y me dijo también que te mirabas preocupada.

Ginny no pudo evitar voltear y abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡claro! Trabajando en el mismo hospital…

–Eeeh… pues… yo…

–Ginny, no te estoy viendo bien, me estas preocupando en serio. Sabes qué, ve mañana al hospital, te voy a checar- Ginny iba a decir algo pero Ron la interrumpió. –¡Ya dije!

Cuando Ginny se levantó al día siguiente Ron ya se había ido al hospital. Ella no estaba segura de ir, le daba pena, incluso algo de miedo, no sabía qué podía pensar Ron o cómo reaccionaría, él siempre había sido un poco delicado con esas cosas, pero no sabía cuando volvería Madame Pomfrey y buscar a otro curandero…

–Señorita Weasley, pase. Su hermano ya la espera, me advirtió de su visita.

"_Bien_" pensó Ginny "_aquí voy_". Ron con una sonrisa, y con el desparpajo como si estuvieran en us casa, parecía de buen humor. Se miraba muy profesional con su bata blanca.

–A ver Ginny, me dices o de plano te doy veritaserum. - dijo Ron tratando de parecer bromista sacándole a ella una leve sonrisa –¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

–Es que… oh Ron… no sé… - Ron la miraba atentamente, ella sintió el rubor subir por su cara –_Errr_, pues es algo… _íntimo_.

–¿Íntimo? - repitió Ron tratando de pensar a qué se podía referir su hermana, mientras no dejaba de observarla.

–Sí.

–Ginny, ¿te has acostado con Harry?

Ginny se sintió avergonzada, Ron no tenía porque enterarse de sus cosas privadas, ya en otras ocasiones había defendido su privacidad, pero ahora era estrictamente necesario hablar y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza.

–Si.

Ron sintió un piquete en el estómago, Ginny llevaba apenas un año fuera de Hogwarts, hacía un mes que había cumplido apenas 18. Se sintió sinceramente enojado con Harry, no sólo se acostaba con su hermana, sino que además a ella algo de eso le estaba haciendo daño. Tratando de controlarse y olvidar que con quien hablaba era su hermana preguntó:

–¿Desde hace cuánto?

–Poco.

–¿Cuánto? - dijo con autoridad.

–Como una semana.

Se sintió ligeramente aliviado, por un momento pensó que podría ser más. –¿Y lo han hecho mucho?

–¿Es necesario que me preguntes todo eso? -- preguntó la chica entre resentida y avergonzada.

–¡Sí!

–Bien, unas 5 veces.

–¿Cuál es el problema?

Ahí venía la parte difícil, Ginny sabía que Ron estaba esforzándose por ser comprensivo con ella pero era evidente que no le había caído nada bien la noticia, y tener que darle detalles… Ginny se sonrojó de nuevo y se mantuvo ruborizada por un rato.

–_Errr_, bien pues… me duele mucho y… también sangro _bastante_…

–¿Todas las veces?

–Si.

–¿Las 5 veces has sangrado?

–Si.

–¿Cuánto es bastante?

–Pues, me dura hasta el día siguiente.

–¿Hasta el día siguiente?? ¿Sin estar en tu periodo?

–Si. - La reacción de Ron le había confirmado que eso no era buena señal, aunque eso ella ya lo sabía.

Ron se puso de pie y dio unos pasos dentro de su consultorio dándole la espalda a Ginny, ¡Cielos! ¡¿Por qué se le presentaba una situación tan difícil en su primer año de trabajo?!

–Te voy a tener que revisar Ginny - dijo dándose la vuelta hacia ella pero intentó desviar la mirada; ella tragó saliva, lo imaginaba. _¡Por eso quería que fuera Madame Pomfrey!_

Ron se dio cuenta de que el rubor permanente que ella había mantenido se había perdido, la situación también era muy incómoda para ambos, aunque ella de alguna manera ya lo sabía y estaba un poco más preparada psicológicamente que él.

–Ten, te pones esta bata. - Ginny la tomó y se dirigió al biombo, pero antes de llegar allí él le dijo – ¿Quieres que venga mi asistente?

–Claro que no ¿Para qué? - No era necesario, además ¿ventilar sus intimidades con más personas? ¡No, gracias!

Ginny salió con la bata puesta, estaba muy nerviosa. En realidad la situación le era sumamente incómoda y era evidente que Ron estaba haciendo acopio de toda su madurez profesional y personal a sus escasos 19. Definitivamente auscultar las partes íntimas de su hermana no era algo que le hubieran enseñado a uno en ninguna escuela.

–OK, súbete ahí.

Ginny se sentó, temblaba de vergüenza, pero lo mejor sería relajarse y poner toda su confianza en él, después de todo no podía estar en mejores manos. Mientras ella se sentaba Ron se ponía un par de guates de látex en las manos y tenía en su cara una expresión tan seria que ella no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Ella empezó a respirar profundo y a decirse que si se tranquilizaba le ayudaba a él y todo acabaría más rápido.

–Recuéstate.

Ron hablaba de una forma serena, afectuosa; ella sintió confianza. Se recostó y luego acomodó sus piernas en los pedestales. Después sintió que él abrió la bata, y vio cuando tomo un objeto para revisarla. Empezó a hacerlo despacio, con cuidado; pero el contacto le provocaba dolor, incluso no pudo evitar quejarse. La auscultación duró algunos minutos.

–Siéntate. - dijo Ron dándole una mano y bajándole la bata. Después se volteó de espaldas a ella. Dio un suspiro profundo mientras desde atrás Ginny vio que sus orejas empezaban a coger un tono rojo bermellón. Estaba enojado, o más que eso.

–¿Qué pasa?

-Estas lastimada… ¡el imbécil de Harry no sabe hacértelo!

Ginny no supo que decir. Harry también acababa de perder la virginidad, tal vez él no supiera que la lastimaba. Era cierto que Harry era algo torpe, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella trató de decir algo pero no supo qué decir.

–¿Le has dicho que te lastima? – preguntó Ron volteando a verla de nuevo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse.

–Pues… bueno, no…

–¿POR QUÉ?

–Es que yo no sé Ron, yo pensaba que siempre dolía.

–Ginny, estas bastante lastimada. Tienes un desgarro.

–¿Un desgarro?

–Si. Dime la verdad ¿Te ha forzado?

–¡No, no!

–¡Pues entonces es un imbécil! - Dijo Ron pasándose las manos por el cabello, no daba crédito. Su mejor amigo, ¡SU MEJOR AMIGO! No sabía hacerle el amor a su hermana.

–Bueno, es que él tampoco sabe… es normal que sea un poco torpe, ¿no?

Ron volteó a verla con la mirada llena de incredulidad y rabia.

–Vístete.

Ginny se vistió y cuando se sentó en la silla frente a él, ya parecía un poco más calmado y escribía sobre unas hojas.

–Toma, te vas a poner esta pomada, dos veces al día, y nada de sexo en 2 semanas, ¿me entendiste? ¡Nada!

–No le dirás a mamá, ¿verdad?

–No.

–Ni a Harry.

Ron volteó a verla molesto.

–¡¡NO!! a Harry se lo vas a decir tú. ¡Y de paso le dices que sea menos animal!

Unos minutos después se levantaron para despedirse y cuando Ginny se iba sintió un enorme deseo de abrazarlo, realmente se había portado muy bien. Él también la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ron era el mejor curandero del mundo y el más profesional; y su hermano… su confianza en él era absoluta, ahora no volvería a sentirse avergonzada o temerosa de acercarse a él como curandero o como hermano.

* * *

**N/A: Vaya prueba que han tenido este par… lo siento por Harry porque tal vez no le vaya bien xDD. Es honesto pero tal vez le agregue una segunda parte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA, **he decidido agregarle una segunda (y última) parte a esta historia porque hace unos días releyéndola y viendo sus reviews me di cuenta de que Harry quedaba muy mal parado en esta situación y es justo escuchar su versión de las cosas. Además, estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que Ron no iba a dejar las cosas ahí…

* * *

**La prueba de Harry.**

Pasados un par de días después de aquella visita a San Mungo, los chicos se habían portado muy bien. Habían seguido las instrucciones de Ron tal y como lo había dicho. De hecho Harry se sentía asustado y preocupado de enterarse de las verdaderas condiciones de Ginny. No había creído ser tan brusco. Ron seguramente pensaba que había sido una auténtica bestia. Gracias a Merlín no se habían visto, pero seguramente en algún momento sucedería y Harry tenía algo de temor.

Ron por su parte, había tratado de mantenerse al pendiente de que todo estuviera bien con ella y no hubiera nuevos síntomas o problemas. Pero Ginny se había sentido mejor siguiendo lo recetado por él y se lo había dicho, empezaba a sentirse bastante mejor.

Aquella tarde, Ginny se había ido al cine muggle con Harry y al salir ella lo invitó a cenar a la Madriguera. Seguramente Ron estaría ahí, el pelinegro lo pensó un poco pero tampoco era característica de Harry esconderse de los problemas así que aceptó. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, fue cariñosamente recibido por los presentes, como de costumbre. Ron lo saludó apenas con un asentimiento de cabeza. Estaba serio.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser prudente con Ron y nos buscarle 3 pies al gato, esta vez tenía razones de sobra para tumbarle los dientes de un puñetazo y era mejor no tentarlo. Ron por su parte, también hacía acopio de su prudencia, Ginny no querría que ellos tuvieran una dificultad, además le había dicho que no le diría nada a Harry. Pero definitivamente no podía saludarlo como siempre, y simplemente charlar animadamente. No le nacía hacerlo, estaba resentido con él.

Pero el distanciamiento de Harry y Ron no pasó desapercibido para Ginny, aunque tenía esperanzas de que en ambos hubiera un poco de cordura y que después de un rato se les pasara y su distanciamiento no fuera evidente para los demás. De alguna manera también se sintió un poco culpable.

Luego de un rato de charla grupal en donde no había sido demasiado notorio el distanciamiento entre los chicos, a la Sra. Weasley se le acabó la leña para cocinar y le pidió a Harry y a Ron que fueran por ella al patio y abastecieran lo contenedores que hacían falta.

Ambos salieron de ahí juntos pero pronto Ron se adelanto unos pasos, iban en silencio. Harry sentía que debía dar una explicación aunque mirando a Ron como lo veía, sabía que saldría con varios dientes menos.

–Hablé con Ginny… – murmuró Harry.

–¿Te dijo lo que le hiciste? – respondió Ron clavando su mirada como flecha sobre Harry.

Harry desvió la mirada abochornado, estaba seguro de que había iniciado esa conversación para decir algo, pero al sentir la mirada de reclamo de Ron se le habían borrado las palabras de la cabeza.

–Estoy preocupado. – Harry se detuvo un momento, Ron seguía mirándolo con atención pero ya no parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre él –No creo haber sido una bestia o algo así… _como de seguro imaginas_.

–Esas cosas no pasan solas Harry.

Ron había vuelto a esa mirada y a ese tono de reclamo que hacía a Harry sentirse villano. Ron empezó a poner la leña sobre una carretilla. Harry se acercó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

–Creo que ella tiene un problema. – ­Ron se detuvo y volteó a verlo con atención. –No lubrica casi nada. – finalizó el chico mientras un rubor subía por sus mejillas inundándole la cara.

–Ella no me dijo eso. – respondió Ron pensando en que eso podía explicar su lastimadura.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero unos apurados y ligeros pasos se acercaban. Era Ginny la que venía presurosa hacia ellos.

–¿Pasa algo? Como se tardaban… todo bien, ¿verdad? – se veía nerviosa, seguramente al ver que no volvían los imagino discutiendo o algo peor.

–Vete a la casa y dile a mamá que estamos partiendo unos troncos, que vamos en un momento. – le dijo Ron mientras seguía echando troncos a la carretilla. Harry le dio una mirada de confianza a ella y luego lo imitó. Ella dio la vuelta y se fue.

Después de que ella se hubo ido ambos chicos terminaron de llenar la carretilla y Ron se sentó en un gran tronco que estaba a un lado.

–¿Eso pudo causar el desgarre? – preguntó Harry interesado.

–Si. Lo que no explica es, por qué si te diste cuenta, seguiste. – respondió Ron volviendo a mirarlo acusadoramente. –Es que Harry… en serio que…

–Traté de lubricarla, te lo juro. Con saliva. Pero no sirvió de mucho.

–No, no es suficiente; se seca rápido. – dijo Ron pasándose las manos por la cara. –¿Lo hicieron muy rápido? ¿No hubo preeliminares o algo?

–Si, si. Teníamos mucho besándonos y acari-_ciandonos_… - Harry había tomado confianza con él como curandero y se olvidó un poco de que era su cuñado. Tal vez no necesitaba tantos detalles. Aunque ahora Ron lucía más pendiente de los síntomas que enojado.

–¿Ella estaba relajada o nerviosa?

–Pues… la verdad estaba bastante estresada. _Tiesa_.

–OK. Voy a hablar con ella más tarde. Y… Harry, no pueden tener sexo todavía, le dije a Ginny que por dos semanas, y además le voy a hacer unos estudios.

–Si, lo que tu digas.

–Y cuando lo vuelvan a hacer, comuníquense _chingado_, no puede ser que dejen seguir las cosas si ambos saben que algo esta mal. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien se los diga?

–Si, lo sé. Fuimos tontos… No volverá a pasar.

–Eso espero.

–Amigo… yo la quiero, no quiero que pienses que yo soy un abusivo y que nuestra amistad…

–Harry, si no fueras mi mejor amigo, y no supiera que la quieres; te hubiera metido una paliza de muerte. Te lo juro.

Minutos mas tarde entraban a la casa con la leña mientras Ginny los observaba atenta. Estaban completos, ilesos. Tranquilos. No podía creer que hubieran hablado y todo hubiera salido bien. Ron era mejor todavía de lo que ella había pensado. Después de cenar Harry y las demás visitas se despidieron.

Después de que todos se habían ido a acostar Ginny se fue a la habitación de Ron a preguntarle lo que habían hablado. Mientras estuvo Harry en la casa no tuvieron tiempo de hablar y no quería quedarse con la duda. La chica tocó en la puerta.

–Entra. – La chica entró y Ron volteó para confirmar su presencia. – Ya sabía que eras tú, que bueno que viniste.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto hablaste con Harry?

–Me dijo cosas que tú no me dijiste, quiero hacerte un examen. – dijo mientras hurgaba en una caja parecida a un neceser de donde tomó una delgada laminilla de color rosa. –Pon esto en tu lengua y no te lo comas.

Pero cuando lo decía el chico lo había puesto en su boca y ella ya no pudo hacer más preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Mientras esperaba, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y Ron acercó una especie goterito.

–Sácalo.

Ella hizo caso y se lo dio, entonces él puso un par de gotas encima, la laminilla tomó un color amarillo claro, matizado con el rosa. Ron apretó los labios, pensativo.

–Vas a hacer una dieta, pero te la doy mañana porque tengo sueño.

–Pero dime qué hiciste. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer dieta? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Harry?

Ron suspiró. –La dieta es porque tienes un desajuste hormonal leve. Pero… esa no es la causa de que no hayas lubricado… - Ron la miraba como reprendiendo que no lo hubiera dicho eso, siendo importante. –La causa podría ser que estabas muy tensa.

Ginny se sonrojó. ­

–¿Todo eso te dijo?

–Si, y honradamente no quiero más detalles. Me vas a hacer el favor de hacer todo lo que te he dicho y si piensan seguir teniendo sexo mas vale que sean menos idiotas. _Los dos_.

La chica se abochornó y quiso hablar pero prefirió abrazarlo de nuevo.

–Gracias Ron, eres mi hermanito consentido. Te has portado increíble, pensé que lo ibas a matar o algo parecido.

–Si, si, si. Ándale ya vete a dormir y ve mañana a San Mungo, allá te doy la dieta. La empiezas mañana mismo.

Después de que Ginny se fuera de su recámara, Ron se quedó pensando un momento en las cosas que podían pasar con dos inexpertos teniendo sexo… _y pensó en Luna_, ellos tenían planeado hacerlo ese fin de semana. Ojala ella no se pusiera tan tensa como Ginny…

* * *

**A/N: Ahora sip, FIN. Y no se olviden que sus reviews son mi gasolina, esperaré sus comentarios.**


End file.
